Pretty as a picture
by angel002
Summary: Angel first meets Buffy in pylea, will he be able to save her and will he be able to bring her back to her old self? Better summary inside! BA! Finally updated! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty as a picture

_Disclaimer: I don't own them because Joss Whedon beat me to it!_

_And a few of these lines were stolen from ATS episode: through the looking glass witch also isn't mine!_

_Summary: 7 years ago the vampire slayer named Buffy summers was send to another dimension named Pylea. All her friends think she's dead! Then Angel comes to Pylea to save Cordelia. He rescues Buffy from decapitation. Will Angel be able to get Buffy out of Pylea?_

_And will Buffy be able to pick up her life in the normal world? Read and find out!_

_A/N: Some of these lines are stolen from ATS but Buffy will NOT react as Fred did! Because Buffy's different than Fred! And this story is B/A all the way! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want me to kill her?" Angel questioned as his gaze drifted from the axe in his hand to the small blond girl that was tied up and lay before him.

"Strike quickly and true, Angel, then we can eat." Landok said from his place in the crowd.

Angel was standing on a platform in the middle of the village's square, where he was first treated as a hero. Everyone gathered to hear his stories about the demons he killed.

Then they brought _her _in, the most beautiful woman Angel had ever seen. She was covered with dirt and still Angel thought she was beautiful.

"Kill her!" A few demons yelled. They were growing more impatient by the second and Angel knew he had to do something fast.

"No please don't." The girl whispered. Tears were streaming down her face.

Angel grabbed the girl and pushed her behind him holding her protectively with one arm as he used the other the point the ax at the demons trying to keep them at bay.

As the angry crowd gathered around them all Angel could do was pray he would be able to escape safely with the girl.

"Stop!...In the name of love" Lorene's voice sounded as he started to sing.

The demons screamed and grabbed their heads.

Music was not something they had ever heard before.

"…….Before you break my heart" Lorne continued to sing.

Angel ran towards the only way to escape: a few horses that were standing nearby.

Pulling the confused and terrified girl behind him.

Lorne took Angel's former place on the platform enjoying every scream the demons made as he continued to sing.

"What strange sorcery is this?" Landok screamed before falling to the ground using his hands to cover his ears.

Angel quickly mounted one of the horses pulling the girl up behind him.

He turned the horse around a rode off. Followed by a few palace guards who rode after him trying to kick him off his horse.

Angel simply grabbed one of the guards by his arm and pulled him of the horse instead.

The other guards were too far away to stop him anyway.

He rode as far from the village as possible before stopping.

"I think we lost them…" he said as he looked behind to see if the guards were still following them.

Angel lifted the girl of the horse and for the first time he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"You saved me." was all the girl managed to say.

"What's you're name?" Angel gently asked. He didn't know how long the girl had been in this dimension but from the looks of it she'd been here pretty long.

The Girl laughed nervously before she suddenly turned around and ran towards a small rock formation.

"Wait!" Angel yelled before running of after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That Angel cow ruins my plans!" Constable Narwek complained.

"Shall we kill his friends?" the red-faced demon Silas asked.

"No, not yet but we shall send out a warning to him." Narwek replied.

Silas smiled. "Bring Krevlorneswath to the mutilation chamber!" he yelled.

"I shall take him there, you have to visit the princess and prepare her for the arrival of the groosalug." Narwek said as he walked passed Silas.

"The Angel cow shall soon be put down! I'll see to that!" Silas called after Narwek.

**To be continued.**

_I know this chapter was short but I'll make the next chapter longer if I get enough **reviews!** _

_PLEASE R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **answers to you're questions are below the chapter along with the author's thanks! Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter 2 **

Angel followed the woman's scent.

"_She's been through here…" _Angel stated as he followed a small sandy path that led the way between the rocks.

The path stopped near the entrance of a cave.

Angel entered, careful not to hit his head.

"I'm fine, don't have to check on me." He heard a tiny voice whisper.

The blond woman was crouched in a corner with her back turned to him.

Angel slowly moved closer until he was behind her. "What's you're name?" he asked her as he crouched down beside her.

The woman stiffened and turned around to face him her eyes full of confusion.

"Name?" She questioned while staring at the cave walls.

Angel followed the woman's gaze and for the first time since he entered he noticed that the cave walls were filled with words and drawings.

"Name." The woman repeated as she pointed towards a wall that was written full with the word Buffy.

"Buffy." Angel simply said. And he was sure it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard.

"What's you're name?" Buffy asked Angel after a beat.

"Angel." Angel simply replied.

"From heaven?" Buffy questioned. Her eyes were now filled with excitement.

Without waiting for an answer Buffy grabbed a small stone tuned her back to Angel and started writing something on the wall.

Angel slowly moved closer to see what she was doing. And he smiled broadly when he realized she was writing the sentence: ''Angel from heaven'' Over and over again.

"It's just Angel." Angel said after a little while of watching her.

"Oh." was all Buffy managed to say.

"How long have you been here?" Angel asked, trying to change the subject

Buffy turned around to face Angel. "Forever" She answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What!" Cordelia angrily yelled.

She has just been told that because of some stupid book with a stupid ancient prophecy

She was supposed to stay in Pylea forever. And use her visions to help the evil monks (who also happened to work for wolf ram and hart) to rule Pylea.

"That's not all I'm afraid." Wesley said, he was trying hard to translate the prophecy.

"She who is cursed with the sight shall Com-shuk with a groosalug." Wesley read.

"Ew! What? With the who?" Cordelia impatiently asked as she started pacing around the room.

"This doesn't sound good to me." Gunn spoke for the first time since they had entered the room.

"We have to get you out of here." Wesley said as he closed the book and looked around to see if no one was watching them.

"But how this place is full of evil law-firm monks." Gunn replied. The castle was well guarded; they would never be able to escape without a fight.

"We need to find Angel." Cordelia stated as she desperately looked out of one of the many castle windows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you know what you did before you came here?" Angel asked Buffy. He knew she hadn't been here forever but he wondered if she realized this too.

"I killed monsters." Buffy replied. She had again turned her back to Angel.

"You killed monsters." Angel repeated while staring at her back.

"_She must've been here a long time she's hallucinating." _Angel thought while scanning the cave for anything useful that could tell him more about the beautiful blond woman.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the cave entrance.

Angel whirled around just in time to see three palace guards enter.

Angel grabbed one of the guards and smashed his head into the wall.

The guard fell on the floor screaming in pain.

Angel turned around and to his surprise he saw Buffy fighting of the other two guards.

One of the guards managed to get behind Buffy, he was about to run her trough with his sword when Angel grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck.

In the mean time the first guard was back on his feet and he didn't think twice before running away. "You and you're friends will pay for that cow!" The guard sneered before hurrying of.

The remaining guard was still struggling to break free of Buffy's killer gip.

"You can let go now." Angel said.

Buffy positioned herself the way Angel had before and with one loud crack she snapped the guard's neck.

"That wasn't what I meant with letting go but…." Angel sarcastically said as he looked at the two guards who lay lifeless on the floor.

Suddenly Angel realized what the guards said before he escaped.

"I have to find my friends." Angel said as he started red heading for the exit.

"Ok." was all Buffy said with a disappointing look in her eyes.

"They're at the palace and I don't rally know how to get there." Angel said hoping Buffy would offer to come along.

"Sorry but cows are not allowed there, unless you're one of the palace servants." Buffy said with fear in her voice. She had seen how rebel cows had been treated after they tried to infiltrate the palace.

"Look you're not a cow and my fried is the princess so it'll be easy to get in." Angel explained. He grabbed Buffy's hand and slowly pulled her after him towards the exit of the cave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cordelia! Hurry up!" Wesley whispered to the princess who was trying to take as much jewellery as she could carry with her.

"Why do I have to leave again?" Cordelia asked while shooting one last glance at her beautiful thrown.

"Maybe because this place is owned by evil demons." Gunn sarcastically replied.

The doors opened to reveal Silas.

"Too late." Cordelia whispered as she smiled brightly at Silas.

"You're majesty you must prepare for the arrival of the groosalug." Silas said while making a deep bow.

"Of course." Cordelia replied still smiling brightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Constable Narwek called one of his servants

"After the princess has preformed the ritual, make sure she's taken care of." Narwek sneered at one of his lowly cow servants.

"Yes master." the cow replied as he kneeled in front of Narwek.

"Good." Narwek smiled.

**To be continued.**

Please R&R! And as promised here are the answers to you're questions:

**Buff: **thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**vixen519**Thx I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lee: **Thanks please R&R!

**Buffycoo999**Thx, I'm seriously thinking of putting Fred in the story but not yet thanks for the idea though. And the timeline in this story is completely messed up: in this story Buffy went to Sunnydale earlier so she lived in Sunnydale when it happened.

**Ghostwriter**I'm glad you liked it. Too bad you've never seen that episode its really great!

**Emily: **Thx, please R&R!

**lessthanangelic1**yeah that's the general idea, but as I aid before the story is not like the episodes in ATS and Buffy will not do what Fred did. Please R&R!

**Nikki: **Thank you! Please R&R.

**JessAngelus**No this is the first time they met. Keep reviewing!

**Blood Roses18**yes, I will bring Buffy's friends into the story later on.

Thx for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"You're majesty, the groosalug has arrived." Silas said as he bowed before Cordelia's thrown.

"Wouldn't it be much more exciting if I weren't here when he enters?" Cordelia said while standing up. Before she had a chance to leave the room she was pushed back down in her thrown by Silas.

"Let the groosalug enter!" Silas barked to one of the cows.

Cordelia held her breath and was about to faint when she saw an ugly looking beast shuffle in.

The beast had a sack slung over its shoulder.

"Oh god kill me now!" Corldelia screamed. She had a pretty good idea what Com-shuk meant but there was no way in hell she was Com-shukking with this beast!

But to her surprise the ugly beast was followed by the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The man said something to the beast and then walked forward to Cordelia.

"Majesty." The man said while kissing her hand.

"Oh." was all Cordelia managed to say. All of the sudden she didn't mind that she had to Com-shuk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meantime Wesley and Gunn had managed to make their way out off the castle.

"I don't feel right about leaving Cordy." Gunn said while following Wesley through some bushes.

"She said it herself we need to find Angel. Besides I think she'll manage until we get back." Wesley replied not knowing how right he was.

"So were do we start looking?" Gunn asked not seeing any possible way they could find Angel in a dimension they knew nothing about.

They were now far away from the castle. The bushes were replaced by an open field with some trees.

"Over there." Wesley answered while pointing at a cloud of grey smoke coming from the distance.

"Campfire." Gunn stated while looking at the smoke that reached high into the sky.

"I hope there are people there that are willing to help us." Wesley said praying they wouldn't run into any palace guards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel followed Buffy through the woods; the trees were almost as big as the skyscrapers in Los Angeles.

"Were are we?" Angel asked while looking at a three he was sure they passed before.

"Not even near the castle yet." Buffy whispered. She'd much rather turn around and run back to the cave, but she promised to lead the Angel from heaven to the castle.

Suddenly Angel's vampire hearing picked up the sound of horses coming their way.

Without losing another second he grabbed Buffy and pulled her behind some bushes.

"Listen whatever you're about to see were still friends." Angel told Buffy.

Buffy looked confused but nodded.

When two horses with palace guards came by Angel jumped out from behind the bushes and pulled one of the guards from his horse. The other guard stopped when he noticed something was wrong and immediately turned his horse around.

Angel punched the first guard in the face and turned around to face the second one.

The second guard draw his sword and rode past Angel at full speed stabbing Angel in the stomach during the progress.

Then it happened: Angel growled but instead of morphing to his vamp face his whole face turned green and bumpy, framed by some almost horn-like protrusions, while his hands turned into claws.

The monster that was once Angel pulled the second guard of his horse and lashed out with his claws tearing through the guard's stomach. Angel turned around to face the first guard grabbing him by the throat he literally ripped the guard's throat out.

Buffy who was about to jump in and help Angel froze on the spot when she saw his face change. She watched the new...monster? Kill the two guards by tearing them to shreds.

After that the formerly Angel monster slowly made his way towards Buffy who was close to screaming with fear. Suddenly the Angel monster lifted his head and sniffed, after one growl towards Buffy he jumped behind the trees and moved out of sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Remind me to never listen to you're ideas again." Gunn sarcastically said while trying to break free of the rope holding his hands on his back.

Shortly after they left the bushes they were attack and outnumbered by a group of humans

With weapons and no collars around there necks.

I took Wesley only a few seconds to find out that these humans were rebellions fighting against the Evil beings that tried to change the humans into slaves.

The rebellions paid now attention to Wesley's attempt to explain himself and Gunn didn't say a word but kept shooting Wesley evil glares.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen." Wesley replied.

A few of the rebels came towards them.

"We're from the castle." Wesley tried again.

This statement only seemed to make things worse.

"We shall send a massage back to the castle!" The man who seemed to be the leader yelled.

The rebels drew they're sword and threat tingly moved forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy was still sitting behind the bushes dealing with what just happened.

"_It's my fault, everyone that comes near me turns into a monster." _Buffy thought while wiping the tears from her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cordelia looked dreamingly at the handsome man before her not really listening to anything he was saying.

She had forgotten about her mission to find Angel. She had forgotten about everything else beside the groosalug.

**To be continued.**

THX to everyone that reviewed!

AngelusDarkPrincess: Thx, I'll try to update asap just keep reviewing!

pinkyblue-ice: thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

michebabyblue: thank you, and no Angel won't have the happiness curse because I totally agree with you!

Buff: Thx, please keep reviewing

Titansrok06: Thanks, I liked the episode too. And I'll try to get fred in this story as well! Please R&R

vixen519: thx, I hope you didn't have anything serious and that you get better soon! And about how the Buffster got there: I'm afraid you're right! Please R&R!

Buffycoo999: thx, and I'll try to add Fred.

Ghostwriter: thank you! Please R&R

Carol: thx, I hope you liked this chapter too!

JessAngelus: thanks, I like Buffy in Ats too and no Angel has no loophole!

lessthanangelic1: thanks, I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thx to JessAngelus for beta reading my story so far she's the best Hugs

**Chapter 4**

Not to far away from the castle in the village things where running as smoothly as ever.

Near the village was a farm with a few stables in one of these old and dirty stables was a young woman busy feeding the animals and cleaning things up.

Her name was Winifred Burkle but her friends knew her as Fred.

"_Friends, when was the last time I had those?_" Fred thought wryly.

Fred exited the stable with an empty bucket in her hands to get some water when she heard the sound of someone crying.

Fred dropped the bucket and traced the sound to a young woman with dirty blond hair.

The woman was sitting with her back against the the stable wall, her face was strained with tears and her eyes where red from crying.

Fred just stood there for awile studying the woman not knowing what to do or say.

"Hi I'm Winifred Burkle." Fred introduced herself. It had been some time since she talked with another human so this was the best she could do for now.

"My friends call me Fred….So you can call me Fred too, that is if you want to be my friend." Fred immediately stopped her ratteling when the woman turned her head to look at her.

"I…..I'm….Bu..Buffy." the woman finelley manged.

"Nice to meet you Buffy." Fred replied. she was happy that she finally found someone to talk with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Leave us cow!" Silas barked at the groosalug who bowed and obyed imidiatly

"Ok that was rude." Cordelia said while staring impatiently at Silas.

"Your majesty we have a gift for you." Silas explained after a beat.

"You know what? That's great but I don't need anymore gifts, I've got all the gifts I need." Cordelia replied while lusting after the place she'd last seen the Groosalug.

Silas ignored Cordelia's protests and waved to a couple of cows who immidatly came forward carying a sliver platter between them.

"Thanks but I already ate." Cordelia said while eyeing the platter suspiciously

"We've brought you this traitors head as an example for all too see." One of the cows said while removing the lid off the silver platter.

Cordelia gasped and grabbed her throne in shock.

On the platter lay the severed head of her demon friend Lorne.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You shall be our new leader." The rebel who called himself Sasha said to Wesley.

The other rebels seemed to agree.

"Very well then, we shall make a plan to attack the palace!" Wesley yelled.

"Excuse me but I ain't attacking anything, why did they make you the leader anyway!" Gunn whispered to Wesley carefully not to let the others hear.

"Well they obviously saw me as the smarter leader type kind off man." Wesley answered.

"Yeah right." Gunn snorted.

**--**When they where about to die one of the Deathwok demons who happened to be Landok stopped the rebels from decapitating them.

After Landok explained that Wesley & Gunn where the good guys he left again mumbling something about a thing he had to collect.**--**

"Listen we have to attack the castle in order to save Cordy and stop Wolfram & Hart." Wesley explained still whispering.

"All I'm trying to say it would be a lot easier with Angel around." Gunn replied.

At that moment their ears where filled with a loud roar

"What was that!" Gunn asked trying to figure out where the sound came from.

Out of nowhere there was a loud growl followed by some kind of monstrous creature that landed right in front of Wesley & Gunn.

The creature had a green skin and its face was covered with horns, it had huge sharp teeth and claws.

"Don't move maybe it'll leave." Wesley whispered well standing frozen on the spot.

"Or maybe it'll eat us first." Gunn replied when the creature came closer and closer.

The rebels slowly surrounded the creature trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Wait." Wesley ordered. If the rebels attacked it would only make the creature angrier than it apparently already was.

The rebel Sasha had enough of waiting he grabbed a sword and advanced on the creature that had its back turned to him.

But the creature seemed to know what was about to happen and in only a few second it had turned around and lashed at Sasha with one of its claws.

The other rebels attacked as well trying to aid Sasha who was now lying on the ground unconscious.

Everyone even Gunn attacked except for Wesley who studied the creature in shock.

The suddenly a girl appeared not to far away from the creature her hand was what seemed to be the colour of blood.

She waved her hand high in the air and after a few minutes she turned around and ran away followed by the creature that was growling and thirsty for blood.

"Man we really gotta find Angel." Gunn stated after he made sure everyone was alright

Sasha was still unconscious but other than that he seemed fine.

"I don't think we have to find Angel anymore." Wesley replied staring in the distance.

"Why what's wrong?" Gunn asked not understanding what Wesley was trying to say.

"That creature we just saw was Angel." Wesley replied after a beat.

**To be continued.**

**HAWT GYPSY****: thx, please keep reviewing**

**Serrafina****: thx for you're advice please R&R**

**txgrljf****: thanks hope you liked this one too!**

**pinkyblue-ice****: Thank I'll update soon!**

**JessAngelus****: thx for helping me with this story, you'll have to see what happens with buffy and please don't cry:)**

**NextGenSuperStar****: thx for reviewing, I know how you feel I don't like the idea of Buffy & spike together either.**

**Ghostwriter****: thx, keep reviewing please**

**Kaylea: thx, I'll update ASAP**

**IdaPida: thx I'm glad you liked it:)**

**Nikki: thanks for reviewing!**

**michebabyblue****: I decided to put Fred in the story hope you like it please let me know**

**vixen519****: thanks, hope you're feeling better:)**

**Blood Roses18****: thx, keep reviewing please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: as much as I love the guy Gunn has proven to be a very hard character to write I guess I'm not the only one having trouble with this so sorry if I don't write Gunn the way he should be. But I'm trying my best**

**Chapter 5**

Cordelia gasped in shock, which she quickly managed to change into a look of satisfaction.

The look on Cordelia's face seemed to please Silas he waved his hands and immediately all the cows fled the room.

"We shall leave you alone now my princess." Silas said. And with one last bow he too disappeared.

"God Lorne what did they do to you!" Cordelia cried.

Lorne's eyes suddenly opened. "What does it look like!" Lorne said.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Cordelia screamed from the top of her lungs not understanding what just happened.

"Please stop! It's not like I can cover my ears!" Lorne yelled at Cordelia.

When Silas heard the noise he stormed back inside. "Your majesty is everything alright?" he asked his voice filled with fake concern.

"I….I'm fine. I thought I saw a spider….I was wrong." Cordelia managed to say.

Her mind was racing but telling Silas about Lorne still being alive wasn't going to make things better.

Silas eyed Cordelia suspiciously. "Let me take the traitors head." Silas offered.

"No! I want to...uhh...keep the traitors head as a…..reminder of what we do with traitors." Cordelia thought up as fast as she could.

"As you wish you're majesty." Silas said before disappearing once more.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked Lorne as soon as Silas was gone.

"What do you think!" Lorne yelled back at her.

"You are really in one bad mood for a decapitated and still alive demon." Cordelia replied.

"My clan cannot be killed unless our bodies are to heavily damaged." Lorne explained.

"We should find your body before something happens to it." Cordelia stated while grabbing the silver platter with Lorne's head.

"Last place I remember having my body was in the mutilation chamber." Lorne replied.

"Boy that really sounds like a nice place to be decapitated." Cordelia sarcastically replied before carefully slipping out of the royal chamber and starting to walk down a long hallway with surprisingly few guards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! No way!" Gunn exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true, I saw a tattoo on the creature's shoulder similar to the one Angel has." Wesley said.

Wesley had taken Gunn aside from the other rebels and they where now standing near a huge tree in the middle of the grassy field.

"That doesn't mean it was Angel right? I mean there could be….oh." Gunn stopped when realization hit him. Obviously Angel was the only one with a tattoo like that, especially in a demon dimension.

"I suppose there's a good reason for his…appearance." Wesley said. The only time Angel attacked humans was when he had become his evil demon half Angelus, but Wesley didn't remember Angelus looking Green with spikes and claws.

"Which is?" Gunn asked as the slowly started to make their way back to the rebels who where waiting a little further down the road.

"Well I suppose that because Angel is able to walk in the Sun and casts a reflection in this dimension his demon has changed as well." Wesley reasoned.

"So what we just saw was…" Gunn started unable to say anything else.

"Angel's demon in its purest form." Wesley finished.

They looked at each other each lost in thoughts not knowing how to react to this situation.

"That is nasty." Gunn finally said in a failed attempted to break the tension.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred ran towards Buffy's cave and didn't stop until she was inside.

Buffy came from the shadows holding a bowl of water

"He's coming" Fred said while washing the blood of her hands.

"W…what do w..e do now?" Buffy asked still stuttering she hadn't spoken for so long it was hard to learn it again.

Fred said nothing she grabbed Buffy and pulled her behind some animal furs that where lying on a heap in a corner of the cave.

For a few moments they heard nothing but then suddenly a roar came from outside the cave and The Angel monster entered.

The Angel monster sniffed and turned towards the fur heap.

Buffy was about to leave their hiding place and run for her life when she was pulled back by Fred who stood up instead of her.

When the Angel beast saw her he growled and prepared to jump her.

But Fred was too quick she held something in her hand and threw it in the pool of water that separated her from the Angel beast.

The water coloured red and the Angel beast sniffed again before bending over to look in the pool.

The Angel beast roared as if not understanding what he saw in the water and with a loud moan the beast slowly morphed back into the handsome souled vampire Angel who immediately collapsed on the ground shivering and shaking.

**To be continued.**

Thx to JessAngelus for beta reading she's the best hugs

And thx to everyone who reviewed! And please keep on reviewing!

**Annie: **Thx for the review hope you still like it

**pinkyblue-ice**Thank you I'm glad I made your morning! You made my day by reviewing too.

**txgrljf**Thx for reviewing hope you like this chapter. Please let me know

**Arica, Princess of Rivendel...**Thx, here it is sorry it took so long

**JessAngelus**You did a great job! And I like Fred too I think she's different from the others but in a good way

**AngelicAngel: **Thank you, I hope it's not too confusing please R&R

**Nikki: **Thank you hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update

**Blood Roses18**Thx, hope you still like it

**michebabyblue**Thx, yep Buffy is still the slayer and Fred is…just Fred lol


End file.
